Whispers in the wind
by Sorrowful
Summary: A prophecy that had to be completed by a heroine, who is now dead. It’s all left in the hands of a young witch. There is one problem, she knows nothing about magic. [009,003]
1. The prophecy that should have come true

Title: Whispers in the wind Chapter 1: The young witch  
  
A corridor filled with dark whispers taunting you, waiting for you to speak of your sorrows. A shadow of a petite figure slowly made its way in the hallway fearing every whisper, movement, and taunts. She scurried along as if being chased by endless rounds of nightmares. Water was heard dripping down a broken faucet faraway. A sound that sent shivers up the petite figures spine, and suddenly the walls melted away revealing a bed with sheets soaked in cold sweat. The moonlight shone like a pearl amongst an oblivion of water, given the figure a terrible feeling. She had, had a vision she just knew it. Theses dreams were not to be ignored.  
  
She walked down the hallway her feet feeling the clammy cold floor and making her feet cringe. Rubbing her hands to her arms she finally found some warmth. She settled down in her living room hands shaking and dialed her phone. "Hello who is this?" Answered a tired voice that was masked by a cheery welcome. "I-It's me please I had another vision, I need help. Please I'm scared." The voice at the other end of the telephone sighed and hung up without answering. She knew that help was on the way.  
  
It had been like this since 3 weeks ago. It was a terrible memory that had given her nightmares and fear to the girl. Everything had been destroyed, her family, friends, everything. It didn't make sense, she wanted to die too. And then that dream she had came to her again.  
  
"Do not wish death, life is more important." Echoed a voice in her mind reminding her of a legacy. Not just any legacy, her legacy. She remembered it as if it had been pierced into her mind.  
  
A power that shall rein Throughout the land One princess shall die For the prophecy you must understand  
  
Whispers shall be heard Nothing but a thought A heroine will emerge Slice through the darkness she bravely fought  
  
A witch by her side Of family blood both With magic so powerful the world could be destroyed In one instance one thought  
  
The prophecy will be over When the moon and sun will rise together And the black waters disappear And peace shall reign forever  
  
She was supposed to be that witch that fought along her sister, the brave heroine. But how could she? Her sister was dead and she was nothing my a measly starting witch who knew absolutely nothing about magic.  
  
She heard a light knock at her door and she dashed to get it. There in the door stood an aging figure with a kind but tired smile on his face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have---" The young woman was cut off when the old man hushed her and walked into her house. He stopped for a moment and let out a disapproving sigh as if he was analyzing something.  
  
"Dear you should leave your house so dark at night, have you been studying magic in the dark?" The young girl who was known as the old man's pupil shook her head and scurried away to light up the house. "Ah that's much better; you don't know the number of vampires out there these days!" The girl shuddered and old man patted her head gently. "There, there dear nothing an old sage can't take care of.  
  
"Now what's this new vision that you've been talking about?" The girl shuddered and began to speak as clearly as she could. "A dark passage, shadows taunting you. Oh it's awful, simple awful!" The girl exclaimed and took a nearby cushion and hugged it for protection.  
  
"Ah dear you must learn your trade, you are in great danger." The young girl nodded and let endless tears run down her face. It wasn't much of a life, coming home since 4 years and finding your family killed by an evil sorcerer. Not just any evil sorcerer the most feared, and powerful. She was the only one left. "Why cant I die, I've tried to commit suicide why cant I?" The girl said letting tears stream down her face where others had been yesterday. "Dear you are an immortal you cannot die, please do not treat life as if a curse."  
  
"This is a curse!" The girl shouted with all her might. The old man chided and sighed not blaming the young witch for her emotions. She had a lot to learn a lot to fear.  
  
He stood up and made her sit in his lap, like a child in a guardian arms. She was like his little grand daughter. "Dear little one, you must learn an eternity spent on crying will get you turned unto a banshee." The girl stopped crying immediately she detested banshees. Fifthly creatures that killed innocent because of their own sorrows. She wiped her eyes and put on a mask of bravery.  
  
Another scream, another shrill. She flinched remember the blood, her sister screaming in agony. That's night the princess of the land had died, slaughtered.  
  
She ran opened her door and looked at the dark night outside. She had to leave this place, it was driving her mad. The old man hurried after the antagonizing child yelling for her not to go out.  
  
She ran for what seemed an eternity. Away from the sorrow the pain the screams. She remember another verse in the prophecy.  
  
Screams of terrors will haunt those who betrayal For their spirit shall guide this realm Until the day the sun and moon rise together And peace shall once again rein forever  
  
All she could hear now was her name being called by the old man in the distance.  
  
"Come back, Francoise!" 


	2. Hunted down

Title: Whispers in the wind Chapter: 2- The Charmed Witch  
  
Something was wrong. I could sense that tears trickled down her face, but they were different. Not tears of murder or regret but of innocence or sorrow. I kept my pace amongst the shadows not letting a sound escape my victims. The girl, she was an innocent soul and she was to be killed by the greatest murderer of all time, me. I did not regret to those murders which I had. Witches had begged, pleaded, even bribed me but it was no use. My magic would pierce through their screams of death and my job would be done.  
  
I walked along the night letting the darkness evoke me. I watch the girl run lost without a path to follow. Suddenly my son I heard his footsteps coming down. He was walking right to the girl. Fool, he was just as innocent as she was. "Joe..." I whispered his name into the darkness. (A/N: Ha! I bet I had you all fooled thinking that Joe was the murdered, ne?) His amber eyes which he had inherited from his mother seemed troubled. I wonder what the boy had gotten into.  
  
He was never the type to take on the family business, too kind and gentle for that. Sometimes I wish that he didn't have to face the horrors of the real world, but he did. Suddenly he clumsily bumped into my next victim. I watched the interacting with interest. He could be of use after all..  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss-" "Francoise, my name is Francoise. Its quite all right nothing but an accident I'm sure." The petite blonde picked up the books that she was carrying, and starred at Joe for a moment. Those books I was sure were of spells. She bent down carefully and picked them up carefully. Joe assisted clumsily until all the books were in his arms. "I'll carry theses for you, if that's all right." The girl smiled and nodded. She had been kind to my son, for that I would spare her for tonight.  
  
I watched the pair all night long and saw that my son had been acting very awkward towards the girl. I looked at my watch, he'd better get home soon his deadline was near. Even though I was a witch hunter to him I was just his father. I blinked into our house and began the countdown.  
  
5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..  
  
Joe rushed through the door and out of breath said; "I'm here!" I allowed him to sit down and relax. "What took you?" I asked wanting him to believe that I was upset. "Well I was coming home, and then there was this girl, and her books.." He was speaking so fast I couldn't keep up. "Slow down boy and explain carefully." I wondered whether he would tell me the entire truth. The fact that he had taking a liking to the girl, that he felt butterflies in his stomach when he was near her. Truthfully I didn't expect it.  
  
His eyes shone with vulnerability much like the girl's; "Father I encountered a witch on my way here." My attention was sparked. "The girl who I met is a witch; her scent was filled with witchcraft." So the boy had been paying attention in his earlier lessons. "She is innocent though, perhaps you shouldn't."  
  
"Kill her?" I asked taking the gallon of milk out of the refrigerator. He gave me an uneasy nod. "I'm afraid that I cannot do that she must be terminated; after all she is a charmed one. Joe lifted his head in alarm. Charmed witches were known for being able to see right through warlocks, and in this case a wizard. "Do not worry my boy, the witch is an amateur, she did not sense that you were a wizard." He relaxed and laid back on the chair. I took a good look at my son; I knew that he would grow to like this witch. He would stand in my way eventually, I couldn't let that happen. This witch was going to be hard to kill. 


	3. Getting to know my father's victim

_A/N: Enjoy this following chapter..._

I promise that it will leave more questions than answers...

Title: Whispers in the wind

Chapter: 3- Getting to know my dad's victim

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunder roared and shook the skies. Water smashed against withered rocks, smashing them into pieces. The moon cast a pale and dim light through the darkened clouds. Only a simple reminder to Francoise that she had little time to return home. She had to leave to her house, to her master. Her leave; she realized, was foolish. Childish almost. She felt embarrassed, undignified to have such luck. Her master had been a great wizard in his time, now a powerful and respected sage. The winds would not leave Francoise alone, wisps of hair flying across her face. Behind the rocks unknown to Francoise, her death watched her diligently. The great murderer was once again on the trail of his prey. He didn't suspect that Francoise knew that she was being tailed, and had been running all day. She thought that she had escaped her pursuer though, and paid no mind to a snicker that her murderer let out. Francoise felt a presence, evil and putrid. She ignored it and began running home, frightened. She finally reached the foot of the mountains which she had to cross in order to arrive at her house.

_The sun and the moon shall rise together_

_And peace shall reign forever_

Those words of the prophecy echoed in Francoise head, making it heart terribly. She looked like a scared white rabbit, running across, afraid of meeting with something any moment, and that's exactly how she felt, afraid and shocked. She only had a few hours before the deadline would be done. Meanwhile the murderer rushed to catch up with Francoise. "For a little girl, you sure are fast Miss Arnoul." He murmured under his breath as he continued to speed off. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket, his cellular. He stopped and let out an irritated sigh. He picked up the phone and flipped it opened. "Hello, this best is important." 

At the other line another man laughed. "Peace, dear shadow. The girl shall live a little longer; I have another plan to capture her. Or would you rather keep on chasing her forever?" There was a cynical laugh at the other line and the murderer rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Return to base immediately, and report to Scarl." (A/N: Yes, fooled you again! His father is not Scarl. Keep guessing... ^_~) the murderer known as shadow gave a short, "Yes." and decided to return home. 

Joe gave a heavy sigh. He was studying for his S.A.T. test and it was exhausting. Nothing could make his relax. His mind was too occupied praying that the girl that he had met was still breathing. He doubted it but he still had optimistic hopes. He heard the door creak opened and knew at once that it was his father. "Dad your home, did you--?" 

"No I didn't, you can relax. My, my, you certainly developed quite the concern for the girl." Joe blushed a deep crimson red and hid his face between his books. "Didn't you order pizza like I told you to; I left the money on the kitchen counter." Joe nodded and pointed to an empty pizza box that had been hidden by the microwave. Shadow nodded and opened the microwave, as he expected a last slice was inside for him. "Studying again, you'll certainly score a high grade if you continue that way." Joe nodded and let out a relieved sigh. Shadow chuckled, took the evening's newspaper and began to read. His son was the only shred of innocence that was left for him. 

Shadow looked up from the newspaper and said in a commanding voice, "Tomorrow you will meet the girl, bring her to me." Joe was in shock. "No way, how could even consider it!" Shadow expected this as a weather man expects rain on a cloudy day. "Son all I am asking you is to bring her to me, you don't have to _kill her."_

"But you will, and I won't help you assassinate someone innocent." Shadow began to forget that Joe was his son. "You _will _bring her to me, if not she will die sooner. She should be here tomorrow at noon." Joe knew that he could protest and so instead he said, "How, I don't even know her..." 

"Ask her out, you like her enough." Joe's cheeks flared up once again and he became quiet. He didn't speak to his father for the rest of the day.

When he awoke the next day, a note was left besides his pillow, it read; "The girl attends the same school as you do, I insured that she is in your class." Joe sighed and began to get ready for school. He had to fund a way out of this; he wouldn't let his father slaughter an innocent girl. He had to change his fathers mind.

But how?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. School has been hectic. I'm also trying to finish Reigning Memories before this month ends, hopefully my goal will be achieved. So sorry that I had to leave the chapter at this, I know its irritating not to know what's coming next. Well until next time..._

_~Sorrowful~_


	4. Who are you?

_A/N: Forgive me the long delay; I leave her with the next chapter, hopefully to your entertainment._

Title: Whispers in the wind

Chapter: 4: Who are you?__

The sun shone brightly, hanging from the azure sky, giving Francoise a good sign. Her acrylic colored book bag weighed down her slender shoulder in an everyday fashion. Francoise looked at herself, her uniform perfect at every turn. Her collar ironed flat, and her navy blue ribbon embedded in her hair. "Francoise, Francoise, don't forget your lunch!" Francoise looked at the old sage, flustered, holding a lunch paper bag in hand. "Come, this is how all humans carry their lunch dear child, and remember no magic while in school. Do not use it on the ignorant, selfish, or anyone that gets in your way." Francoise nodded without listening to a word he had said; after all she never had problems at school. She never knew, that this year, would hold many surprises for her.

Francoise passed the noisy streets with utmost cautiousness and grace. She danced, skipped, and walked daintily to school. As she did so, she hummed 'Dance of the sugar plum fairies', from the play 'The Nutcracker'. She loved music, mostly classical. There was only one thing that she love more, and that was to dance to it. She loved ballet and how she could move to quickly, swiftly, and become oblivious while doing it. She smiled in spite of herself and walked slowly once the school was in view. She didn't want a weird impression on herself on the first day. Until she could truly find good friends that would understand her, she would keep dancing her little secret.

The landscape was incredible, it stretched beyond the school. Trees of various kinds, apple, plum, peach, and orange tress were everywhere. A small stream rushed just beyond the footpath, clear as crystal. "This must be a clean school then." Francoise said to herself as she waited in the never-ending line to get her program card. After thirty minutes of annoying waiting, Francoise finally receive her white, paper Mache card and went to her first listed class; Literature. Francoise sighed, already feeling the stress of school, knowing she would come home exhausted.

The room was fairy clean, and a pile of books stacked neatly on top of each desk. Francoise sat at a desk that had her name labeled on top of it. She let herself relax, think about everything. If she didn't, she would drive herself insane.

She was safe for the moment, while her stalker didn't know where she was. It wouldn't last though, it never did. How many had come after her, endangered the sage, and made her shed so many tears, and yet she was still fragile. She was like the warm morning sun, bathing the earth in purity. An Innocence that should have banished long ago. 

In her minds eye a picture appeared. A woman, her hair of gold, eyes of the sea held her in her arms, smiling. 

"Mother...." Francoise quickly caught herself in the moment; she began to feel pairs of eyes on her. She looked to the right of her and found herself surprised to see a familiar face. It was the young man who she had bumped into, who had kindly picked her books up for her. Today though, he seems disturbed, avoiding eye contact with her. Almost as if he was scared of her, or scared for her. Francoise felt that she shouldn't pry into the matter any further and so she turned her attention to the blackboard. 

The day came and went, and soon it was over. Life was always like that, things come and go and never come back. Jovial times end so quickly and yet sorrowful ones endure through times. The scare of her parent's death was still embedded on Francoise's heart. A spear that had pierced through her very soul, and even though she was just a petite child of three when her mother died, she felt that she could relieve that moment anytime she wanted. She just didn't know how to trigger it. 

She had spoken to her sage about it, many times. Each time he responded with the same critique; "Dear child, Francoise, you must not dwell on the past. This will that you mention, to relieve this memory is impossible. You are capable of many things dear child, that I do not doubt, but this just isn't one of them."

  
When he had said that to her, for the very first time she had become angry with him. What did he know? He didn't have the image of her mother in her last moment stapled to his very being. Francoise snapped out of her pensive trance and began to get her book bag ready to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe had no idea what to do; he looked at his father in uncertainty. "What are you doing here father?" Joe demanded. "To get the girl." His father said simply, almost casually. Joe couldn't think he knew that he could do absolutely nothing to help her now.

Then he saw her, her delicate features had a trace of pain and perhaps anger. She looked up and slowly realized that her stalker was in truth, deadly near. Joe's father looked at him, expectant. 

As Joe looked at both his murmured; "God help me."

_A/N: as you all have noticed, it's updating week for me, I just had to update all of my stories with at least one chapter. After all, I've left you guys in enough suspense to last a lifetime, but keep on biting your finger nails people, there's more to come later on in the story. As for the last thing I have to say is that I was very happy to log online today and fine twelve reviews awaiting me from you guys, thank you all, you truly are all quite generous. I'm sure you've heard this over and over again but here it goes; R/R! _


	5. Death

Whispers in the wind 

Chapter 5 - Death

In times when you are caught between people, preferably two, which you get along with; you would talk you way out of their argument. But in this case, Joe had no choice whatsoever. Talking wasn't an option; he had to make a decision. Whether he saw the cold livid eyes of his father, or the terrified gaze of the petite in front of him, his instincts told him to grab Francoise's hand and run to safety, and so he did. He could only see blurs off the people that he ran by, blurs of the traffic lights that hung brightly over him. Francoise was shaking; her hand was moist with sweat. She whispered something that Joe couldn't quite make out. And then suddenly they stopped, Joe had nowhere to run anymore. They rested for a few minutes, and Joe knew in despair that he could not hide from his father. Francoise let go of his hand sharply and said accusingly; "Who are you? Are you trying to kill me too?" Joe shook his head and breathlessly smiled. 

"No, but my father is...you...have to get away." Joe caught his breath once more and motioned with hand all around him. "We can't hide here any longer, he'll find us." Francoise nodded swiftly and said in an oddly calm voice, "Yes, I know of a place. It's not far off. It's the house of my..." Francoise didn't know what to exactly say, the sage wasn't her father, to say so would be foolish. But she could not see him as a master. "He is my grandfather, he knows counter charms I'm sure." Joe could not object, after all he had nothing else in mind. They made a run for the house that stood at the foot of the hills, furnished, and with age. Francoise knocked franticly on the door sensing Joe's father nearer. 

"Grandfather! Grandfather! It's me, Francoise, open up please!" To her surprise the door opened with a creak, it was unlocked.

Francoise assumed that the sage was probably blessing a shrine, or sending out on errands. It didn't matter, he had taught her a few charms anyway. She was sure that he'd be back soon. They entered the house and sat down in the living room across from each other, looking at an awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry about this, I should have never--"

"It really wasn't your fault; your father is much more powerful than you. Am I right?" Francoise said with a soft laugh, she was no longer with the son of a murderer but her fellow schoolmate, Joe. "You are right, but I can't help but feel guilty about this, my father, he is--"

"A ruthless killer who hunts down charmed witches?" Francoise finished. "No, he's just doing his job." 

"I suppose that excuses him for all the lives he's stolen, all the tears he has made people shed, the fear he has probe into them every step they took before their last moment?"  Francoise felt calm asking this, and she was scared of it. It seemed as if the words were just coming out, out of nowhere.

"You don't know anything about my father, your line destroyed us!" Joe said now his voice edging with anger. "Does killing help, does it make him feel better every night knowing that there's one less out there of us? Does it help you to know that he also murdered children? Innocent little children that couldn't help but be born into this line?" Francoise was now frightened, it was as if she was hearing someone else ask these cruel questions. "What about my mother, Joe? She was killed by the fear of being hunted down, and I saw it happen when I was just a small girl" Francoise clasped her hand over her mouth; she had never spoken of that. It awoke an awful feeling inside of her. "I'm sorry, I never knew, I--" Joe began but Francoise rushed in tears and slammed the door into her room. How could she have admitted that? She had sworn never to speak to of it again.

And there it was that feeling. That stop in her stomach where she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she just cried. Her silent tears sparkled on the floor. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Joe passed his hand through his mahogany mane. What had just happened? They were talking amicably then the next they were yelling. Something seemed wrong, something else. It was as if he was sparked with sudden anger, anger that had resided in him since long ago.

He looked at a picture next to him; it was of an old man with Francoise. Her grandfather, Joe assumed.

"But how? I never felt this upset before. And to her, why...? Joe couldn't help wonder if his father was in the midst of it all. Suddenly, he was seeing something, a vision. 

Red, there was red everywhere.

"Too much blood, too much blood..." Joe whispered to himself as the images changed. There laid the body of an old man, his white cotton shirt soaked in the red blood. "This man, this man is Francoise grandfather."

"But that means..."

"It can't be, father..."

But it was true.

He was dead.

"Francoise..."

A/N: There! I finally defeated writers block, and I am exhausted from endless hours of brainstorming. R/R! 


	6. Realization

_AN: I know it's been ages since I've updated this story, but here have this as an offering of my deepest apologies. Thanks to those who haven't tried sending people after me for my long halt in updating, (and I had a few.) Well, enjoy!_****

**Title: Who am I?**

**Chapter: 6: Realization******

*********  **

The curtains were drawn leaving the interior light to play shadows upon what moved. The only thing that moved was a petite figure, slender but with an apparent athleticism. Her eyes were weary, her clothes shabby and worn. Her hair was a withering dandelion, fading away into the snow. Her crystalline eyes darted rapidly but without much energy. Despite her looks, inside she was quite young and infantile. Her character and carefree manner is what had left her in this position.

"Are you sure that you want to dispose of this child here, with me?" The woman nodded and looked at the infant that she carried in her arms. Her recently born daughter was sleeping soundly. She was moving around, trying to find comfort in her mother's arms. 

"Yes, I do. I trust you old sage to take care of her well, and please never tell her that I am...that I am her mother. My sister will usurp that role for me; it will be less painful for her this way."

"I see, the elderly man took the child gently from the quivering arms of the woman and brushed his gentle fingers over the child's face, "She will be safe here, I assure you."

The woman nodded and bided farewell to a daughter that she would never see again. Leaving her in the care of a powerful sage and her sister, a careful witch, was the best choice. She was foolish to think she could escape the grip of the decease that was consuming her. She could not bear for her daughter to grow up seeing her mother as a sickly old woman. It was best to leave her hear with the sage. It would turn a much safer place.

"Good bye my dearest, she said as she covered her head with the cloth that she was wrapped in, "Please, I beg of you one favor." The woman whispered.

"Anything, the sage said comfortingly to the woman before him who was on the verge of tears." 

"Let me leave her with a name?"

"Of course, the sage said kindly."

"Then you will be called, the woman let a tear of her drop on the child's cheek and awakened her, "I shall call you, Francoise."

The child only smiled at the woman and fell back into a deep slumber. The woman bid her farewell to the sage and ran into the night. She went to meet her end at the hands of an illness deep in the forest.****

***************

"Damn it, Shadow yelled in frustration, only followed by the howl of the wind." He couldn't believe that he had let the girl get away, and less of all that his son had betrayed him. His heart would have shattered; if he had one left. Shadow's ego was severely damaged.

"There's no need to get so upset Shadow, there will be more chances." Scarl commented looking at the angry man before him. Shadow was one of his deadliest and most skillful assassins. Shadow was a fatal combination, at least in his opinion. A man who had became an assassin to get ride of the consuming grief of the death of his wife and the death of his recently born daughter. He had never gotten to meet the girl. His wife had escaped one night and took her along shortly after her birth and never returned. The infant had been presumed dead because her corpse was never found.

"Don't worry, Scarl said in his malevolent voice, "I'll be dammed if you don't catch them soon."

"Then you'd best be preparing your tomb and gathering some exorcists." Shadow said as he left into the night.

***********

Joe pounded his fists into the nearest table, causing it to tremble. He immediately regretted it but sat down with a sigh on a couch. What was he to do now? How do you break this sort of news to someone? What was he supposed to say?

'Hey Francoise, my father just killed your grandfather. I'm sure you don't mind but there weren't any 'My father just killed your grandfather', cards at the store. I'm sorry though.'

The though horrified him, nonetheless horrified him to tell Francoise. There was no way to put it gently, and there was no way to release the anger that was flowing through his veins for his father; _the assassin._

In truth, what was he to do? He had met Francoise a few days ago and spoke to her a few times. So what if they had exchanged a few pleasantries, that was about it. He was the less qualified person to break this news to her. He felt like he had to though. He wanted to protect her, to save her from his father.

His father, the assassin.

He couldn't put the words 'assassin' and 'father' in the same sentence, it made a truth resurface. Joe did not want this fact to resurface and so he had avoided it for most of his life and he didn't want to give it up now. 

_His father killed people. Not for money, not for fame, and not for pleasure. He killed them for honor._

What kind of honorable deed was it to kill someone grandfather, an elderly person incapable of defending himself? It was inexcusable; someone had to avenge Francoise's grandfather's death.

He heard the sniffles coming from the room Francoise had shut herself in. Joe opened the door and looked at the solemn moon. His shadow accompanying him silently as Joe moved. Joe knew that after all these years of killing, someone had to stand up to his father.

What better person then him?__

***********

_AU: Next chapter--Revenge._


	7. Revenge

**Title: Whispers in the wind**

**Chapter: 7 -- Revenge**__

_Shadow was not one to think that his son would turn so easily on him for a mere target of his. Then again, he had put himself in this position by forcing his son to come closer to Françoise. Closer then needed, he realized. What had caused him to get Joe so involved with a stranger? He had other methods of reaching his targets, why suddenly have this impulse to use his son? Suddenly, he remembered. The day he saw his son arrive home with a look on his face that he could not place --he knew. It had tugged at the strings of the brittle remains of his conscience. It had begged to his remorse, plundered him in compassion. These emotions were not something that Shadow desired. They belonged to Joe. Shadow could not afford to have them settle in his mind, and create a heart that he himself had frozen and destroyed. That heart had made him weak. In the moment when he was about to make his first kill--it made wisps of regret pass through his mind. It had made him love. _

_Shadow could never hold Joe's mother in a killers regard. Somehow, knowing his past, his present, and what would he would do with his future; she remained at his side. Somehow, she managed to persevere as a mother and wife without giving the slightest indication of living a life that differed from what she could have possible dreamed up. All these things had made Shadow soft. They had made him weak, vulnerable. Once his wife had vanished he put them away and so, making him the murder that he was. For the first few days after her death, he could not bear to look at Joe's infantile face. They were too much of a burden of innocence upon his breaking heart. Joe, he was the only thing that kept Shadow human. That made the nausea slightly impassive when he killed. Joe was the reason Shadow lived and killed. He would never tell this information to Joe. Joe would feel responsible for the lives lost at his fathers hand and he would isolate himself from the world. Shadow had done it once, and he could not allow Joe to do as well. He would not loose the only piece of humanity that was left in him. He was the only shard in his life that reminder of her.___

_This was the hardest thing Joe had ever done. He had gently knocked on the door and almost immediately, the sobs discontinued. A few seconds passed by and the door slowly creaked opened. Joe could not explain the impulse that came over him, but, he embraced Francoise. Joe let Francoise sob on his shoulder that was soaked by the next few minutes. How could he tell her that her grandfather was dead? What kind of heartless monster would he be? Later, he would tell her later. In truth, would later ever come?_

"I'm sorry, I--I didn't mean to do all this. I should just leave."

_ Francoise said while more tears emerged from her eyes, her dried tears stained face becoming moist again. She was trembling, sobs wracking through her body. She found herself trusting the son of her murder, her classmate, her friend. She felt that the situation was completely bizarre. _

"No, I will help you, Joe insisted, after all this is my father's doing. I think we should go somewhere else, do you have any more relatives you could stay with?"

He asked gently, speaking to her as if he was speaking to a small child.

"No, Francoise said as she shook her head.

_Her splitting headache began to alleviate itself once she heard his question. Then, terror consumed her. What would he do with her now? Dispose of her somewhere? If he did, Francoise could not think that it was unusual, for she was just being a burden to him._

"That's okay, we can go to a friend of mines house."

_Joe said tugging on Francoise's arm._

"No, I won't allow my misfortune to contaminate more people."

_Francoise replied, defiance edging into her weak and determined voice._

"Do you really have a choice? Stay here and we both die."

_Francoise looked at Joe, bewildered by the coldness of his statement. But she understood the truth that stood from it._

"You don't have to stay. Leave, your father won't kill you, I'm sure. I'm his target. You really don't have to endanger yourself this way."

_Francoise could not explain why this sudden outburst occurred, but she felt as if she should know rather **why **Joe was helping her in the first place. After all, her death would make no difference to him. She wasn't his lifelong friend. As a matter of fact, they had just met recently. Why would he be risking his life for her?_

_Joe looked at his tiny pocket watch and watch nimbly as the main dial struck at noon. They were in a good advantage in time. This was an immense relief to Joe seeing as it was the only thing that they had an advantage on. He quietly looked unto the face of a sleeping Francoise next to him. They had boarded a train to the house of an old friend of Joe's. Her father dealt with the police and as much as putting an order against his father hurt Joe, he felt that now more then ever he needed to put Francoise as his first priority. The same question that had troubled Francoise began to bother Joe. Why was it that he was doing all this? _

_He had met her as the result of a day dreaming and clumsily bumping into her. Only to go home and find that he must assist his father in killing her. Then to find himself hiding her away from his father who could only stare in disbelief as he ran away with Francoise. Where would they go from now? Joe could only desperately hope that the police could help him. Otherwise—he and death would become fast acquaintances, and soon. _

_He felt his eyes falter and before he knew it, he had too fallen asleep._

_When Joe awoke, he felt a grumbling in his stomach. Francoise could only contain a small smile as she heard the grumble. Much too both their relief, a kind woman came offering food. They took without hesitating and began to eat in silence. There wasn't much to say after all. It was Francoise who broke the silence._

"Are you sure, that this friend of yours, will—"

"Yes, she will welcome you."

_Joe said without hesitating. There was some truth in this of course. Joe was certain that his friend would be kind enough to accept a stranger in need of help. Nonetheless there was queasiness in his stomach that ceased to desist. Everything would turn out fine. It had to._

_Shadow was on a rampage. He tore apart the solemn house that Francoise and Joe had only accompanied hours before. He smashed anything in reach. His fury could only leave traces everywhere he went._

'Where are they? How far could two children have gone? Joe, what have you done! You knew she was my target, why are you doing this to me?'

_These thoughts raged in his head for a minute or two until his temper simmered down and he slouched himself against the battered wall. He would find them, and then, he would have no mercy._

"So we have an agreement."

_Scarl said to the hooded figure that had demanded to see him a few minutes ago._

"Yes, we do. He will die at our hands. The boy will be killed and the girl will be brought to you."

"Very well, do not cross me, old man. Be sure to report tomorrow at the same time at the place I told you."

_And with that, he left._

_The hooded man took his hood when Scarl was out of sight to reveal the relieved face of the old Sage, Gilmore._

_'Well, if they thoughts they could get rid of me so easily, I'd tell them they've got something else coming! Why would the child be in my hands if I was that weak? I feigned a good death. You're not rid of me Shadow. If I play my cards right, this fool of Scarl will get you out of my way and Francoise will be safe. That is, if I can find her…'_

Francoise looked vacantly outside the window, her eyes shifted to the mist of the clouds.

_'He's been so kind to me. I could never thank him enough. Joe, I'm afraid that when this is all over I might never see you again.'_

Unknown to her, Joe had the same torturous thoughts. Little did they know, that they would in fact, face much more together.

**Authors Note: Sorry, the last time I updated this was about ages! I do have some good news though; I was re-reading through Reigning Memories, and I decided despite my earlier commentary; that the story will have a sequel. I hope you guys like it! R/R** __


End file.
